Fanon Tournament: Jushiro vs Chuutarou
Match 4 Combatants Jushiro Kurama Chuutarou Location A mountain range in the Land of Mountains. Battle MoRueran, better known by the name he was given after naturalization Chuutarou, entered the tournament in hopes of using his true abilities without having others suspect that such techniques were indeed real. There was also the plus side that this was all taking place in a fun VR game, which was proving to be a very exciting and entertaining experience so far. From what he could recall prior to entering the game, many of those who gathered to participate were from various walks of life, some looked like well-decorated elites, some were big unknowns, and even a few of them might have been full-blown anarchists and murderers. Mo found himself atop a mountain with a majestic and all-surrounding view, a captivating scene that was only interrupted by the sight of a figure standing some distance away. In his characteristic penguin walk, Mo came within a close enough proximity to make out what looked like a clown, causing him to scurry ever closer so he could ask the funny-looking fellow to make a balloon animal. How was he going to ask the possible clown to make him a balloon animal? The same way he asked almost anyone: by ramming at the man in both full force and enthusiasm, only this time augmented with his Invincible Foreign Lord technique. Virtual reality...the concept of it simply intrigued the Dark Magician as it was just a copy of his own fighting style; Illusions. Though there was something that did bother the man, something almost disgusted him. The lack of detail within the false reality was truly repulsive. He could not feel the warmth of his own blood circulating throughout his body. As an expert in the field, it almost made Jushiro want to quit the tournament. But, as a man who lives outside of the law, always being hunted down, the idea of him being able to kill another will no repercussions, well, that was something that he had to be apart of. Sitting at peak of one of the nearby mountains, Jushiro awaited his opponent suffling his deck of cards. It was not his style to search for his target, rather let the prey find him. As his target eventually did come to him, Jushiro gazed deeply at him, as if he had seen him before. Though the awkward stare was suddenly broken as a purple aura was released from the man's body. Without even a moment's thought, the man rushed at him with not expressing a single drop of concern or fear. Interesting. As the man charged at him, Jushiro remained calm continuing to shuffle his deck. As he drew closer and closer, Kishin finally withdrew a card. "I'll show you a magic trick." The face of the card, The Joker, and once man was less than two meters away, BOOM. A purple mist was suddenly released, masking the magician's location and slowly covering the mountain in mist. Mo continued his charge, even through the explosion of purple mist that was now engulfing the immediate environment, which cause the ridiculous young immigrant to nearly run himself off of the nearest edge of the mountain. The young chuunin found it odd that he couldn't feel any ground beneath his feet, prompting him to look down and be properly introduced by what was definitely a long, long drop down off of the lofty peak and into certain death. For a moment, Mo forgot that this was all virtual, and was comically swimming in mid-air back towards a ledge where he shakily clambered on back. Getting back and dusting himself off, the Utari boy clapped gleefully at the nifty trick that the clown pulled off, but now he found himself in the predicament of not being able to see the clown; indeed, it would truly put a damper on the plans of the ninja clad in purple coats, as he can't thoroughly enjoy the fun of a one-man carnival if everything was invisible. It would certainly be nice if he could clear the fog-of-war so that he could once again ask the possible circus performer for that balloon animal. Mo would definitely like to have it now before his opponent up and showed up, unaware that the very man he was persistently trying to get an inflated piece of thin rubber from was indeed the adversary he was supposed to be engaging in. Coming up with a brilliant idea, Mo Rueran began charging up his radioactive chakra, serving as a beacon for the clown to see him while he would also ready his Ruinous Spear technique to blast the fog away with a torrent of power in a sweeping motion. The purple fog continued to encompass battlefield throughout the mountain range making it harder to breath. It was as if the source needed to be eliminated in order for the mist to cease. Jushiro's voice, one that most would consider both sinister and foul, began to echo throughout the range. "I do enjoy a struggle, so please make this somewhat entertaining." he spat, in a mellow tone. He was currently disinterested in the battle. While those who knew neither fear nor concern were truly powerful beings, without much thought in their actions, those who are critical in their fighting styles would be sure to exploit that weakness. As Chuutarou charged up his attack, a barrage of kunai emerged from the ever expanding mist. Tied to each kunai was a paper bomb, in which were planned to detonate in a matter of moments. In an unknown location, Jushiro thought to himself, "The poison should start kicking in by now. Let's see if this man is total brute or not. The outcome of this match depends on it." Mo was beginning to feel funny with each breath he took, and it didn't take a genius to know that the smoke screen was indeed laced with poison. The confident confession of who was supposedly his opponent confirmed it, which meant it was going to take a lot longer for the strange youth to get a balloon animal. Much like what would happen if this were his real body, the cells of some of MoRueran's vital organs were reacting by metastasizing, causing full-blown rapid growth of his lung, liver, and kidney tissues. In accordance to biology, the kidneys were responsible for filtering out whatever wastes were in the blood, the liver was responsible for removing toxins from the body, and the lungs were responsible for delivering as much vital oxygen that was to be distributed throughout the body via the bloodstream as was possible. The rapid formation of cells in these three organs would have granted an increased capacity for those organs to perform their primary functions, but at the cost of both an extreme amount of energy, and a shortened life span under actual circumstances. For a moment, MoRueran would be able to stave off imminent death, though the damage and the pain that was already taking place triggered a different reaction deep within the boy's psyche. He didn't like the pain, he hated it and wanted it to be gone, and he would have done almost anything for its source to vanish. In a mixture of fear and rage, the fellow from Mimtar started emanating more radioactive chakra, a sign that his Battle Schizophrenia has been triggered. The purple-clad fighter had a dopey grin on his face when he started blasting a huge torrent of corrosive power from each hand in a sweep, his "Playtime" mentality now taking full effect. Now freed from his physical and mental inhibitions-- at least until he dies, which would probably be soon-- Mo was firing off blasts of radiation in multiple directions, replacing the poisonous mist with air that had a metallic smell when inhaled. In short, what was a seemingly unassuming boy was now an indiscriminate engine of destruction, with Mo believing he was frolicking in a field of glowing flowers and candy clouds when he was actually hurling devastation randomly like some impersonal and aloof deity. Jushiro was somewhat disappointed, the young boy had loads of potential, he was a natural force of destruction. However, potential is nothing without an effective strategy. The Dark Magician had fought against some of the most renown shinobi in history, therefore raw power would not be enough to eliminate him. Due to the lack of actual death or any real struggle, this battle no longer intrigued the unapparent elder shinobi. Instead of watching him suffer and viewing the child grovel and perish, Jushiro left the scene away from the blasts of radiation, leaving a very detailed illusion of himself there to combat the boy in his last moments. "Chuutarou..don't die in the real world. I want to be the one to kill you!." Jushiro thought, creating great distance between him and the battlefield as his stunt double would deceive his target into believing an actual battle was taking place, creating "clones" and "utilizing" techniques to avoid his attacks. It would only take the poison a matter of minutes to completely kill the boy even with his mediocre form of healing. Unless the boy could completely remove the poison, this battle was over... Perhaps it was the kunai knives that were the last straw, or possibly the effects of his powers on his virtual body, whichever came first caused MoRueran to pretty much die on his feet long before Jushiro's genjutsu was ever cast. Either way, it all ended with Mo waking up and taking off the Nerve Gear from his head. Immediately forgetting the fact that he lost, he was scurrying off to bug the staff members who were still maintaining the rest of the tournament for a balloon animal.